Kim Jaejoong
by JungYJ
Summary: YunJae Fanfiction School Life story
1. Chapter 1

**KIM JAEJOONG**

Dengan langkah cepat, seorang namja tampan bermata musang nan tajam itu berusaha berjalan cepat untuk menghindari kejaran dari satu fans fanatiknya. Dadanya naik turun untuk mengambil udara karena pasokan udara dalam paru-parunya kian menipis. Sesekali ia menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang untuk memantau jarak dengan namja lainnya yang beberapa tahun ini selalu mengikutinya kemanapun dan kapanpun.

Ck~ namja ini benar-benar merepotkan menurutnya. Lihat saja, di siang hari yang panas seperti ini, ia sudah harus berolahraga berlari hanya untuk sekedar mencari privasinya yang selalu gagal ia dapatkan.

"Yunnie!" teriak seorang namja cantik yang tengah mengejarnya. Ia sama sekali tak menghiraukan decihan kesal dari teman-teman sekolahnya yang tertabrak tubuhnya karena tak ingin kehilangan jejak pangeran tampannya.

Sementara Yunho menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap horor ke belakang saat ia mendengar teriakan seseorang yang dikenalnya. Dan lagi, namja itu memanggil Yunho dengan panggilan yang err...sangat girly menurutnya. Yunho sangat tidak suka dengan panggilan itu. Ia terlalu tampan, terlalu manly, terlalu tegap, terlalu tinggi dan terlalu keren untuk menyandang panggilan kecil yang menggelikan itu. Aishhh...yang benar saja, reputasinya sebagai namja paling tampan dan keren bisa hancur jika seperti ini terus.

Yunho melangkahkan kakinya semakin cepat, berpura-pura tak mendengan panggilan itu. Hingga beberapa detik kemudian ia mulai berlari saat suara yang terus memanggilnya itu semakin dekat dengannya. Untuk sehari saja, Yunho tidak ingin berurusan dulu dengan Kim Jaejoong –namja yang menjadi fans beratnya belakangan ini.

Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya sementara, ia memperhatikan Yunho dengan senyum nakalnya. "Dasar Yunnie pemalu. Aku 'kan hanya ingin mengembalikan dompetnya yang terjatuh tadi. Aigoo...hanya bertatapan denganku beberapa detik saja dia sudah tidak tahan sampai tidak mau menemuiku. Yunnie manis sekali~" pipi lembut dan putih itu memerah seketika membayangkan Yunho yang malu-malu saat berhadapan dengannya.

Jaejoong kembali tersadar saat ia tak lagi mendapati punggung Yunho yang sedari tadi dilihatnya. Karena tak ingin kehilangan jejak Yunho, ia kembali melajukan kakinya untuk mencari namja tampan idamannya itu.

"Eoh? Yunnie eodiga?" Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya. Mata bulatnya menyusuri setiap sudut koridor sekolah. Lagi-lagi bibirnya mengerucut, ia kembali kehilangan Yunho. Jika seperti ini, cita-citanya semasa kecil ingin ia wujudkan kembali. Menjadi detective handal, agar ia bisa dengan mudah menemukan Yunho dengan keahlian dan kecerdikan yang dimilikinya.

Jaejoong kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Dengan sedikit hentakan pada kakinya ia berjalan menuju kelasnya dengan bibir yang masih mengerucut.

"Huuuuhhh..." helaan nafas terdengar saat Jaejoong menjauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Yunho –namja tampan itu keluar dari balik tembok dengan senyum cerah mengembang di wajah tampannya. Ia melihat kembali arah kemana Jaejoong pergi lalu ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya ke kantin untuk menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya.

"Yo! Yoochun! Junsu!" sapanya saat ia telah berada di kantin dan mendapati dua sahabatnya yang duduk dengan makanan yang tersaji di meja persegi itu.

"Kemana saja, eoh?" tanya Yoochun. Ia heran dengan satu sahabatnya ini. Setiap hari Yunho selalu menampakkan wajah yang tertekuk seribu.

"Tidak usah bertanya. Kau tau sendiri kegiatanku setiap hari," dengus Yunho. Tentu ia kesal, dengan adanya Yoochun yang bertanya seperti itu akan mengingatkannya pada namja cantik yang selalu mengikutinya itu. Lagipula, sudah berapa lama Yoochun berteman dengannya? Sudah sangat lama Yunho rasa, seharusnya ia tahu apa yang terjadi dan berniat untuk membantunya. Tapi ini?

"Kim Jaejoong lagi?" tanya Junsu. Namun tak mendapat jawaban dari Yunho. Namja tampan itu telah menikmati makanannya yang sudah dipesankan Junsu dan Yoochun sebelumnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menerimanya saja, huh? Bukankah dia cantik? Ya~ walaupun dia itu namja, tapi kecantikannya itu melebihi kecantikan seorang yeoja kurasa." ucap Junsu menggebu. Yunho mendecih kesal mendengar penuturan Junsu yang menurutnya sangat berlebihan. Apa gunanya cantik tapi ia seorang namja yang sama sepertinya. Cih~

"Aku bukan gay. Untuk apa aku menerimanya sementara diluar sana masih sangat banyak yeoja cantik dan sexy yang menungguku." Ucap Yunho.

"Hey! Jangan melihatku. Lagupula, untuk apa kau mencari yeoja-yeoja itu jika kau sama sekali tidak mencintainya, eoh?" balas Yoochun. Ia merasa tidak terima karena Yunho berbicara dengan mata yang menatap kearahnya. Yoochun dan Junsu memang sepasang kekasih walaupun mereka memiliki gender yang sama. Namun, itu tidak masalah bagi pasangan ini. Selama itu tidak merugikan orang lain jadi, kenapa tidak?

Jaejoong mendudukkan dirinya di bangku miliknya dengan kasar. Ia sangat kesal sekarang. Rasa rindunya pada Yunho belum terobati setelah satu hari mereka tidak bertemu karena memang kemarin hari minggu. Dan sekarang hari senin yang dinantinya telah tiba. Tapi apa yang didapatnya? Menatap wajah Yunho saja belum. Namja tampan itu selalu menghidar saat mata musangnya menangkap sosok Jaejoong yang tak jauh dari pandangannya.

"Hyung, kau tidak ke kantin?" Changmin –satu-satunya sahabat Jaejoong itu mendaratkan tubuhnya dikursi di depan Jaejoong. Ia berniat mengajak Jaejoong ke kantin untuk makan siang bersama dan menghabiskan waktu istirahat bersama. Namun, dahinya mengernyit saat orang yang dipanggilnya kakak ini tak merespon ajakannya.

Ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya lalu melambaikannya tepat di depan wajah cantik Jaejoong.

"Eh? Changmin...sejak kapan kau ada di sini?" Jaejoong memandang Changmin bingung. Ia merasa tak melihat Changmin yang menghampiri mejanya. Tapi, tiba-tiba namja jangkung ini sudah ada di depannya.

 **Tuk~**

"Awww...kenapa menyentil dahiku? Itu sangat sakit, kau tahu?" gertak Jaejoong. Sungguh, ia belum pernah mendapat sentilan di dahinya walaupun dari ibunya sekalipun. Ini pertama kali baginya, dan itu sakit. Changmin terlalu kuat menyentakkan jari-jarinya yang panjang.

Jaejoong meringis sakit. Bibir merahnya semakin mengerucut panjang. "Aku sudah di sini dari tadi bahkan aku sudah mengajakmu bicara, tapi kau tidak mendengarkanku. Kau pikir aku ini apa, heoh?"

Jaejoong menatap Changmin dengan tatapan herannya. Hey! Seharusnya Jaejoong yang marah dalam kasus ini. Tapi, kenapa dia yang kena marah dari namja jangkung ini?

"Seharusnya kau tidak menyentil dahiku. Kau kan bisammmhhh..." Jaejoong tak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya karena Changmin telah membekap mulutnya dengan tangannya yang besar kemudian ia menyeret Jaejoong dengan paksa.

Jaejoong menggerutu pelan. Ia merutuki perbuatan penculikan yang dilakukan oleh teman baiknya ini.

Setelah berbagai macam pemberontakan yang dilakukan Jaejoong. Akhirnya Changmin berhasil membawa sahabatnya itu ke kantin dan mendudukkannya dengan paksa di bangku kantin.

"Berhentilah menggerutu, hyung. Kau membuat telingaku sakit." dengus Changmin. Dalam perjalanan mereka menuju kantin tadi Jaejoong yang berada di belakangnya tak henti-hentinya menggerutu tak jelas. Ia tak tahu apa yang Jaejoong katakan. Namun, sesekali ia mendengar namja cantik itu menyebut namanya. Namun, apa pedulinya? Yang terpenting ia harus segera sampai di kantin dan memesan makanan sebanyak-banyaknya. Kemudian setelah itu ia akan menggunakan aegyo face-nya untuk merayu Jaejoong agar mau membayarkan makanannya. Jaejoong putra dari orang tua yang kaya, jadi tidak masalah bagi Changmin untuk membuat Jaejoong mengeluarkan sedikit uangnya.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Jaejoong sedikit ketus. Ia masih memandang tak suka pada Changmin yang berdiri dari bangkunya.

"Memesan makanan tentu saja. Kau mau pesan apa?" tawar Changmin. Ia tak mempedulikan Jaejoong yang masih mendengus kesal padanya. Kadang Changmin bertanya-tanya, sebenarnya berapa umur namja cantik ini? Sifatnya masih seperti anak sekolah menengah pertama. Ck~

"Emmm..." gumamnya berpikir. "Aku sedang diet Changmin-ah...Yunnie tidak akan suka jika aku gendut. Jadi, aku pesan jus alpukat saja." see? Moodnya kembali baik lagi. Mungkin karena ia menyebut nama Yunho tadi. Yunho selalu bisa membuat moodnya baik.

Changmin beranjak untuk memesan pesanan mereka meninggalkan Jaejoong yang sedang memperhatikan keadaan kantin yang ramai dengan suara-suara setiap murid yang ada di sana. Jam istirahat memang menyenangkan.

Jaejoong menghentikan tatapan matanya pada objek yang membuatnya senang berkali-kali lipat. Mata bulat beningnya tampak sangat berbinar memperhatikan sosok namja tampan yang sedang menyantap makanannya dengan lahap. Sesekali namja tampan itu tertawa bersama dua sahabatnya yang Jaejoong tahu mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Ahh...jaejoong ingin seperti mereka. Namun, kali ini ia harus berjuang lebih keras lagi untuk mendapatkan namja tampan itu.

Jaejoong beranjak dari tempatnya berniat menghampiri meja Yunho.

Sedangkan Changmin yang sudah berjalan ke arah Jaejoong dengan membawa pesanan mereka mengernyit heran. Mau kemana, hyung-nya itu?

Changmin hanya memperhatikan kemana Jaejoong pergi. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya saat ia menemukan Jaejoong berjalan kearah seseorang yang ia tahu Jaejoong menyukai namja tampan itu.

Changmin tak begitu menghiraukan Jaejoong. Ia kembali ke mejanya lalu meletakkan makanannya di meja itu. Matanya berbinar menatap beberapa jenis makanan yang dipesannya. Ia bersumpah, ia akan melahap semua makanan itu dengan senang hati.

Kembali ke Jaejoong, ia berlari kecil menghampiri meja Yunho. Masih dengan bibir yang terkembang cantik, ia berjalan mengendap-ngendap di belakang Yunho.

Namja cantik itu meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir tebalnya. Mengisyaratkan sepasang kekasih yang berada di depan Yunho untuk diam. Yoochun dan Junsu hanya tersenyum kemudian mereka melanjutkan kesibukan mereka, menghiraukan Yunho yang masih berbicara sendiri.

"YUNNIE~" teriak Jaejoong tiba-tiba.

"Uhuk...uhukk..." Yunho yang kaget dengan suara teriakan nyaring itu tersedak makanan yang baru masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

Namja tampan itu gelisah dengan tangannya yang memegangi lehernya. Ia tak bisa bicara apapun. Tenggorokannya terasa sesak dan sakit.

Sementara Jaejoong yang melihatnya, ia juga merasa panik. Wajah cantik yang tadi sangat berbinar ceria kini terlihat panik. Ia mengambil gelas air milik Junsu lalu menyodorkannya pada Yunho. Gelas berisi air putih itu habis setelah berpindah ke tangan Yunho. Dengan cepat ia meneguk air mineral itu.

"Hahhh..hahh..." nafas namja tampan itu terdengar menderu. Sungguh, ia ingin mati saat itu. Kesulitan menghirup udara karena memang terdapat makanan yang salah jalur membuat Yunho tak bisa bernafas.

Namja tampan itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jaejoong. Ia menatap tajam namja cantik itu.

"Hehehe...mianhae, Yunho-ya. A-aku ti-tidak sengaja. Sungguh.." Jaejoong yang menyadari kesalahannya hanya menyengirkan bibir sexy-nya dengan jari telinjuk dan jari tengah yang membentuk huruf 'v'.

"KAU MAU MEMBUNUHKU?!" teriak Yunho tepat di depan wajah Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu mengkerut mendengar Yunho meneriakinya. Ia yang sedari tadi telah berdiri di samping Yunho sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya. Mata bulatnya menatap Yunho dengan polos seolah ia adalah namja terpolos di dunia.

"Aishh sudahlah...aku sudah kenyang." Ucap Yunho seraya ia beranjak meninggalkan tempat itu.

Jaejoong masih terpaku dan tidak sadar jika Yunho telah pergi. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya itu hingga sebuah suara menginterupsinya. "Kim Jaejoong. Kau tidak mengejar pangeranmu?" ucap Junsu meyadarkan Jaejoong dari lamunannya.

Namja cantik itu melihat ke sekelilingnya untuk mencari keberadaan Yunho. Eoh? Kemana namja tampannya itu?

"Eoh? Yunho-ya! Tunggu aku..." Jaejoong berlari mengejar Yunho. Ia teriangat dengan tujuannya menghampiri Yunho tadi. Dompet namja tampan itu masih ada di dalam saku celananya.

"Hyung, kau belum membayar minumanmu..." teriak Changmin saat ia menyadari Jaejoong ingin berlari mengejar Yunho.

Jaejoong berhenti mendadak. Ia mendengus kesal pada Changmin.

Dengan cepat ia mengambil dompetnya lalu mengambil beberapa uang. Ia menyerahkan uang itu pada Changmin, lalu segera berlari mengejar Yunho. Tak lupa kebiasaan berteriaknya saat ia mengejar Yunho.

"Omoo...banyak sekali. Jaejoong hyung, kau memang baik hati"

"Namja jadi-jadian itu benar-benar membuatku sial. Bagaimana jika aku terlalu lama tidak bisa bernafas dan akhirnya mati. Apa yang akan terjadi jika aku mati sekarang? Bahkan aku belum pernah having sex sekalipun dan namja aneh itu sudah mau membunuhku..." semua rutukan yang namja itu pikirkan ia ucapkan untuk Jaejoong. Sepanjang perjalanannya itu ia tak henti merutuki seorang Kim Jaejoong yang menurutnya membawa sial untuknya.

 **Puk~**

Seseorang memegang lengan Yunho dari belakang. Ia menolehkan kepalanya pada seseorang yang menahannya itu.

Seketika dengusan kesal keluar dari mulut Yunho. "Apa lagi?"

"Yunnie-ya…" rajuk Jaejoong.

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu!" seru Yunho menginterupsi.

"B-baiklah~~ Kau marah padaku?" tanya Jaejoong penasaran.

"Tidak!" jawab Yunho ketus. Ia ingin cepat menyelesaikan ini, supaya Jaejoong cepat pergi dari hadapannya.

Jaejoong tersenyum sumringah. Hahh..ia seperti tak mempunyai salah sama sekali.

Jaejoong merogoh saku belakangnya. Ia mengambil dompet Yunho lalu menyerahkan dompet hitam itu pada sang empu. "Ini…"

"Hum? Dari mana kau menemukannya?" tanya Yunho penasaran. Dompetnya memang terjatuh saat ia dari toilet saat jam pelajaran tadi. Ia baru menyadarinya saat ia telah berada di kelasnya, dan saat ia kembali untuk mencari, dompetnya sudah tidak ada di manapun.

"Tadi kau menjatuhkannya di dalam toilet." jawab Jaejoong polos. Pipinya bersemu merah dengan kepala yang ditundukkannya untuk menyembunyikan semu merah itu.

Sementara Yunho, ia menatap horor pada Jaejoong. Bibir hatinya membulat sempurnya. Mata musang tajamnya melebar serentak. "Kim Jaejoong. K-kau mengintipku?"

Jaejoong tersenyum malu-malu. Perlahan ia menganggukkan kepalanya membenarkan tuduhan Yunho. "Besar~" gumamnya pelan.

"M-mwo?" Yunho menatap horor pada Jaejoong. Seketika kedua tangannya memegang daerah pribadi miliknya dengan masih menatap horor pada Jaejoong.

Memangnya kenapa jika Jaejoong mengintipnya? Bukannya mereka sama-sama namja? Bukankah itu tidak masalah? Toh mereka sama-sama punya.

Yeah...tidak akan masalah bagi Yunho jika yang mengintip daerah pribadinya itu pria lain. Tapi tidak untuk Jaejoong. Ia tahu Jaejoong sangat menyukainya atau bahkan mencintainya sejak mereka berada di bangku Junior High School. Sejak saat itulah Jaejoong selalu mengukutinya kemanapun. Bahkan memasuki sekolah yang sama dengan Yunho. Tak sulit bagi Jaejoong karena ia termasuk murid yang pintar. Ia akan dengan mudah masuk ke sekolah manapun.

Yunho menyahut dompetnya dengan cepat lalu ia berlari dari sana. Membiarkan Jaejoong yang menatapnya kecewa karena ditinggal tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Hyung, kau tidak pulang?" tanya Changmin. Jam sekolah telah usai sekarang.

Jaejoong menatap Changmin lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. Changmin yang mengerti hanya mengangguk lalu berlalu dari kelasnya yang sama dengan Jaejoong –setelah ia berpamitan pada Jaejoong tentu saja.

Matahari telah bergeser ke barat dengan cepat. Bel pulang telah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu. Jaejoong memperhatikan kelasnya. Kosong. Hanya ada dirinya di sana.

Ia melonggokkan kepalanya melihat keluar jendela yang berhadapan langsung dengan lapangan basket. Senyumnya mengembang saat ia melihat seorang namja tampan tengah berlari dengan men-drible bola basket di tangannya.

Kulit coklatnya yang terkena pantulan sinar matahari menambah kesan sexy di mata setiap orang yang melihatnya. Termasuk namja cantik ini. Ia merasa akan langsung meleleh jika membayangkan ia menyentuh tubuh berotot dan sexy itu.

Jaejoong mengambil tasnya lalu segera beranjak menuju lapangan basket itu untuk menyemangati Yunho.

Banyak juga yeoja-yeoja cantik di sana sedang meneriaki nama Yunho. Hal itu membuat Jaejoong mencebilkan bibirnya kesal. Yeoja-yeoja itu berusaha mendapatkan perhatian dari Yunho. Itu tidak akan kubiarkan, batin Jaejoong menatap kesal yeoja-yeoja itu. Ia semakin kesal saat Yunho menolehkan kepalanya lalu melambaikan tangannya pada salah satu yeoja di sana. So Ae. Yeoja itu memang selalu Jaejoong anggap sebagai saingannya.

"YUNHO~ HWAITING~" teriak Jaejoong tak mau kalah. Tubuhnya melompat-lompat agar Yunho mengetahui keberadaannya. Ia tak peduli jika Yunho hanya menatapnya datar tanpa ekspresi apapun.

Jaejoong terus meneriaki nama Yunho saat namja tampan itu mencetak angka. Yunhonya sangat keren jika mencetak angka seperti itu. Tak hanya tampan tapi ia juga kapten tim basket sekolah.

Teriakan senang bercampur lelah terdengar di lapangan yang mulai gelap itu. Satu persatu dari dari mereka segera beranjak untuk pulang ke rumah.

"Yo! Yunho! kami pilang dulu." Teriak Yoochun seraya merangkul pundak Junsu. Yunho hanya mengangguk menanggapi mereka.

Namja tampan itu berjalan mengambil tasnya.

 **Ces~**

Sensasi dingin merambat dari pipinya. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas.

"Ini untukmu. Kau pasti haus." dengan mata malaikatnya Jaejoong menyerahkan minuman isotonik itu.

Sesaat Yunho terpaku menatap mata Jaejoong. Ia terpaku pada mata bening dan polos itu. Namun, sedetik kemudian ia tersadar dan mengambil minuman itu dari tangan jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengembangkan senyumnya. Yunho meminum minuman yang diberinya. Ia senang hanya dengan hal kecil itu. Yeah..setidaknya Yunho tidak berteriak di depannya.

"Terima kasih~" ucap Yunho dengan menatap Jaejoong yang malu-malu. Yunho menatap datar tingkah Jaejoong itu. Seperti yeoja saja, cibirnya dalam hati.

Dengan cepat ia meneguk habis minuman itu. Jujur saja, ia memang haus tadi dan ia tak membawa botol minumannya. Beruntung Jaejoong membawakannya minuman.

Namja cantik itu mengikuti Yunho dari belakang saat ia melihat namja tampan itu mulai beranjak pergi –berniat untuk pulang mungkin. "Yunho-ya, kau akan pulang sekarang?"

"Hum.." Yunho hanya menggumam menanggapi Jaejoong. Ia tak begitu peduli dengan Jaejoong yang mengikutinya di belakang.

"Bo-bolehkah aku ikut? Aku tidak membawa mobil." mendengar ucapan Jaejoong, Yunho menghentikan langkahnya. Ia membalikkan badannya untuk menatap Jaejoong. Ia menatap wajah cantik –yang sedang menatapnya penuh harap itu lama. Tak ada salahnya jika ia mengantar Jaejoong pulang sebagai ucapan terima kasih atas minumannya, 'kan?.

Saat Yunho akan menganggukkan kepalanya, sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka. "Yunho oppa~ bisakah kau mengantarku pulang? Ban mobilku bocor. Kumohon~" yeoja berambut pendek itu langsung menyeret Yunho tanpa seijin pemiliknya.

Yunho tak bisa berbicara apa-apa. Sesekali ia menoleh ke belakang ke arah Jaejoong yang menatap sendu kepergiannya. Dalam lubuk hatinya ia merasa tak tega pada namja cantik itu. Tapi egonya mengatakan hal lain. Ia diam saja saat So Ae menariknya keluar lapangan itu dan mengacuhkan Jaejoong yang terpaku di sana –menatapnya.

Mata namja cantik itu memerah. Dadanya terasa nyeri di saat bersamaan. Namun ia hanya tersenyum menyugestikan pikirannya untuk selalu berpikir positif.

Kemudian namja cantik itu merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil ponsel bergambar hello kitty miliknya. Dengan segera, ia mendial nomor sahabatnya. "Changmin-ah...bisakah kau menjemputku di sekolah?"

Namja cantik itu melangkahkan kakinya keluar sekolah itu setelah sebelumnya ia mengambil tasnya yang terletak di bangku penonton lapangan basket. Ia berdiri di depan gerbang menunggu Changmin menjemputnya. Lima belas menit ia menunggu Changmin. Jarak rumah Changmin dengan sekolah mereka memang cukup jauh. Memerlukan waktu setengah jam untuk sampai di sana.

Matahari telah terbenam sepenuhnya. Jaejoong terus berdiri di tempatnya sedari tadi. Tanpa berbicara apapun. Matanya menatap sendu jalanan yang mulai tersinari dengan lampu-lampu jalan.

 **Tin~ Tin~**

Suara klakson mobil itu menyadarkan Jaejoong. Ia melihat mobil hitam Changmin tak jauh darinya. Dengan langkah yang terseok-seok namja cantik itu melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri mobil Changmin.

"Kenapa sampai sesore ini?" tanya Changmin. Sebenarnya ia tahu apa yang Jaejoong lakukan. Setahun mengenal namja cantik ini cukup untuknya mengenal Jaejoong. Ia hanya ingin menghangatkan suasana karena sedari tadi Jaejoong hanya diam.

"Sudahlah...jangan menyerah seperti itu. Kau harus semangat untuk mendapatkan Yunho hyung." kata Changmin menyemangati. Ia yakin hanya dengan mengucapkan kata itu namja cantik ini akan ceria dengan sendirinya.

Dan benar saja. Jaejoong langsung menatapnya dengan mata yang berbinar. "Baiklah! Terus dukung aku, dongsaeng." ucap Jaejoong dengan semangat. Tangan kanannya terkepal untuk menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Dalam pikirannya ia telah menyusun sesuatu untuk menadapatkan hati Yunho.

 **Kring~ Kring~ kring~**

Jam weker yang berada di meja nakas samping ranjang Jaejoong berdering dengan keras. Namja cantik yang masih bergelung dalam selimut tebalnya itu menggeliat tak nyaman. Perlahan mata bening itu terbuka. Ia bangun dari tidurnya lalu bergegas keluar kamarnya.

Jaejoong berlari menuju dapur. Dengan cepat ia membuka kulkas yang penuh dengan bahan-bahan makanan. Yeah... Jaejoong berencana membuat bekal untuk Yunho. Hari ini tim basket yang dipimpin oleh Yunho akan bertanding melawan tim basket sekolah lain.

Jaejoong yakin tim Yunho yang akan memenangkan pertandingan itu. Kekuatan dan kehebatan tim itu memang sudah tak terelakkan lagi. Disetiap pertandingan mereka akan menang dan mengalahkan tim lawan dengan telak.

Satu jam namja cantik itu berkutat dengan masakannya. Bibir tebal seksinya melengkung membentuk senyuman manis. Ia puas dengan hasil masakkannya. "Ini sangat cantik. Yunho pasti menyukainya."

Namja cantik itu puas dengan hasil kerjanya yang telah tersusun rapi di dalam sebuah kotak bekal bergambar beruang. Ia telah membayangkan Yunho yang akan memuji kemampuan memasaknya. Hanya dengan membayangkan itu saja hati Jaejoong telah berbunga hingga menggelitik tubuhnya.

Setelah puas menatap hasil karyanya, namja cantik itu bergegas masuk kembali ke dalam kamarnya berniat untuk membersihkan badannya dan bersiap untuk berangkat ke sekolah.

"Yunho! Yunho! Yunho! Yunho!" teriakan-teriakan itu terus mengalun di setiap pergerakan yang di buat oleh leader tim basket mereka. Saat Yunho mencetak angka, suara teriakan itu akan semakin keras dibarengi dengan pekikan-pekikan kagum.

Salah satunya namja cantik yang berbaur dengan penonton yang lain. Orang-orang di sekitarnya tidak heran lagi dengan Jaejoong yang mengagumi Yunho. Mereka tahu Jaejoong memiliki orientasi seksual yang menyimpang. Namun, tentu saja presepsi mereka itu salah. Jaejoong hanya mengalami Yunhoseksualitas, karena memang ia menjadi seperti itu hanya pada Jung Yunho. Jaejoong pernah memiliki beberapa kekasih wanita sebelum ia bertemu dengan Yunho. Tapi...itu sudah lama, 'kan?

Pertandingan berlangsung dengan sengit. Lawan mereka kali ini tidak bisa disebut enteng. Perbedaan angka kedua tim itu sangat tipis.

Di kursi penonoton, Jaejoong diam kali ini. Ia menatap khawatir pada Yunho yang tampak kelelahan. Dalam hatinya ia berdo'a agar pertandingan cepat selesai dan dimenangkan oleh tim basket dari sekolahnya.

 **Priiitttt~**

Peluit yang berbunyi dengan panjang dan nyaring menyadarkan Jaejoong. Ia segera menghentikan do'anya lalu membuka matanya. Mata bulat itu menatap papan skor yang terpampang dengan jelas jika tim Yunho menang.

Tak terpungkiri ia merasa sangat senang. Bibir cherry-nya mengembang lebar. Ia menatap Yunho dengan kagum. Yunho-nya itu benar-benar hebat.

Saat pertandingan selesai, satu persatu dari penonoton itu pergi meninggalkan area pertandingan. Pengecualian untuk Jaejoong. Ia masih tetap pada posisi duduknya. Ia ingin menyerahkan bekal yang dengan susah payah dibuatnya untuk Yunho.

Mata bulat namja cantik itu terus memperhatikan sebuah lorong yang akan menjadi tempat munculnya namja tampan yang sangat dicintainya itu.

Seketika senyumnya mengembang saat ia melihat siluet sosok tegap di tembok yang tersinari cahaya itu. Ia bergegas mengambil kotak bekal dari tasnya lalu berlari menghampiri Yunho.

"Yunho-ya~" panggilnya dengan senyum menawan.

"Mwo?" seolah tak suka, Yunho menanggapi sapaan Jaejoong dengan wajah yang datar. Dingin sekali, batin Jaejoong.

"Emm...kau hebat sekali~" kata namja cantik itu dengan senyum malu-malu. Itu membuatnya sangat menis dan menggemaskan. Tapi tidak bagi Yunho. Entahlah. Mungkin dalam hati ia mengakui bahwa Jaejoong memang cantik, imut dan menggemaskan. Namun, egonya menolak itu semua. Ck~

"Ya~" ucap Yunho singkat lalu berlalu dari hadapan namja cantik itu. Jaejoong yang melihat Yunho akan meninggalkannya sontak mengangkat lagi kepalanya. Bibir cherry-nya membulat lucu.

"Yunho~" Jaejoong menahan lengan Yunho dengan tangannya yang terasa lembut di lengan Yunho yang telanjang *lengan ya..lengan*. Sementara Yunho, ia menatap tangan dengan warna kulit yang sangat kontras dengan warna kulitnya itu datar. Seolah iritasi, ia melihat Jaejoong dengan tajam, mengisyaratkan namja cantik itu untuk melepas pegangannya.

Perlahan Jaejoong melepaskan tangannya dari lengan Yunho dengan wajah sendu. Namun, tak lama, wajah cantik itu kembali berbinar memperlihatkan senyumnya yang menawan. Kedua tangannya menyodorkan kotak bekal yang sedari tadi dibawanya.

"Ini untukmu. Kau pasti lapar~" kata Jaejoong dengan tangannya yang dengan sengaja mengusap perut sixpack Yunho, namun, mendapat tepisan tak suka dari sang pemilik perut. Membuat Jaejoong kembali mengerucutkan bibir cherry-nya.

Yunho menerima bekal itu dengan datar. "Gomawo~" kemudian berbalik berniat pergi dari hadapan namja cantik itu.

"Y-yunho...kau makan di sini saja, ya?" ucap Jaejoong saat Yunho akan berlalu meninggalkannya. Yunho terdiam sejenak menatap Jaejoong. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya lalu berjalan mengikuti Jaejoong untuk duduk di kursi penonton. Mungkin tidak ada salahnya ia berdua dengan Jaejoong sekali saja, pikirnya.

Namja tampan itu membuka kotak bekalnya. Ia terkagum melihat isi kotak itu. "K-kau yang membuatnya?"

"Aku yang membuatnya. Ini khusus untukmu. Makanlah!" ucap Jaejoong.

Yunho mulai mengambil sumpit yang telah Jaejoong siapkan. Kemudian ia mengambil makanan dalam kotak bekal itu dan mengarahkannya pada mulutnya. Enak. Itu kata pertama yang dipikirkannya.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Jaejoong. Sebenarnya ia sedikit was-was saat makanan yang dibuatnya itu sampai di mulut Yunho. Ia takut jika Yunho tidak menyukai masakannya.

"Lumayan." Ck~ sepertinya namja tampan ini masih ingin memperlihatkan sisi dinginnya pada Jaejoong. Ia menjawab pertanyaan penting Jaejoong hanya dengan jawaban yang sangat singkat. Namun, itu sudah membuat hati Jaejoong berbunga. Setidaknya, Yunho menyukai masakannya, 'kan.

Jaejoong hanya diam tak berbicara apapun. Ia hanya menatap wajah Yunho yang sedang memakan bekalnya dengan lahap. Mata bening polos itu tak hentinya memperhatikan bibir Yunho yang bergerak-gerak lucu. Sesekali ia mengedip-ngedipkan matanya yang membuat Yunho menatapnya dengan tatapan yang seolah mengatakan 'orang aneh'.

"Yunho, aku pulang denganmu, ya. Bukankah rumah kita searah. Ayolah~~" ucap Jaejoong. Yunho menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar. Ia ingin menolak Jaejoong. Namun, ia juga tak ingin dianggap sebagai namja yang tak tahu terima kasih.

Akhirnya dengan berat hati, Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia membonceng Jaejoong dengan motor sport-nya sampai ke rumah namja cantik itu.

Tak terpungkiri lagi. Sepanjang perjalanan tadi Jaejoong tak hentinya menampakkan senyum bahagia karena bisa memeluk punggung basah karena keringat itu. Meskipun itu bau keringat, namun, di hidung Jaejoong bau keringat itu sangat wangi dan maskulin.

Ia terus memeluk punggung Yunho meskipun Yunho selalu menepis tangannya. Sesekali terdengar ocehan Jaejoong yang sebal dan suara Yunho yang menggerutu melarang Jaejoong untuk memeluknya terlalu erat. Di sepanjang perjalanan itu tadi mereka menjadi bahan bisikan setiap orang yang melihatnya.

"Hyung, kemarin kau diantar Yunho hyung?" tanya Changmin penasaran.

Jaejoong mengangguk dengan semangat. Ia menceritakan pengalamannya saat ia berada tepat di belakang Yunho. Ia menceritakan betapa beruntungnya ia bisa memeluk punggung Yunho meskipun hanya sekali.

Saat ini mereka kembali melakukan aktivitas sekolah mereka seperti biasanya. Selalu ada Jaejoong yang mengikuti Yunho kemanapun namja tampan itu pergi. Bahkan ke toilet sekalipun.

Pagi memang selalu datang dengan cepat. Hal itu yang sangat disukai oleh namja cantik ini. Karena setiap ia berada di sekolah ia akan bisa dengan puas melihat dan mengikuti Yunho dimanapun dan kapanpun.

"Kau masih menyukainya?" tanya Changmin. Ia sedikit tidak suka Jaejoong terus mengejar Yunho. Ia merasa kasihan pada Jaejoong yang terus ditolak oleh Yunho.

"Tidak. Aku tidak menyukainya. Tapi aku mencintainya, Changmin-ah..." sangakal Jaejoong. Perasaannya diragukan oleh sahabatnya sendiri dan itu membuat namja cantik itu sedikit kesal.

"Padahal Yunho hyung sudah menolakmu sebanyak kau menyatakan cinta padanya."

Jaejoong menatap Changmin datar. Ia sedikit tidak suka Changmin mengatakan itu. "Ini hanya masalah waktu, Changmin. Aku yakin suatu saat nanti Yunho akan mencintaiku." jelas Jaejoong dengan mata polosnya yang menerawang ke depan. Namja cantik itu sangat yakin suatu saat Yunho juga akan menyukainya walapun akan sangat sulit mendapatkan Yunho yang notabene adalah seorang namja yang masih menyukai yeoja-yeoja cantik dan sexy.

Namun tidak ada kemungkinan yang tidak akan terwujud. Dengan sedikit kesabaran dan usaha, ia yakin perasaannya akan terbalaskan suatu saat nanti. Entah kapan itu.

Jam istirahat berdering dengan nyaring. Seluruh siswa Bigeast SHS keluar menuju kantin ataupun tempat rindang yang bisa untuk merilekskan otak mereka yang penat oleh pelajaran.

Jaejoong –namja cantik itu berjalan dengan riang menuju kantin. Ia yakin akan menemukan Yunho –sang pujaan hati di sana. Di tangannya terdapat kotak bekal yang kemarin di bawanya untuk Yunho.

Saat ia sampai di kantin, ia mengedarkan pandangannya pada seluruh penjuru kantin. Matanya berbinar saat ia mendapati Yunho sedang duduk dengan kedua sahabatnya seperti biasa.

"Kalian pesan apa?" tanya Junsu pada Yoochun dan Yunho.

"Aku sama denganmu~" jawab Yoochun. Junsu menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti. Lalu namja imut itu menolehkan kepalanya pada Yunho seolah bertanya apa yang ia pesan.

"Aku mau pesan..."

"Tidak Yunho! Kau tidak boleh terus memakan makanan kantin. Itu tidak sehat untuk perutmu." sela Jaejoong saat ia telah sampai di meja Yunho dan mendengar Yunho yang akan memesan sesuatu untuk mengganjal perutnya.

Yunho mengernyitkan dahinya melihat Jaejoong.

Tanpa bicara apapun, namja cantik itu mendudukkan dirinya di samping Yunho lalu meletakkan bekalnya di depan Yunho. "Aku membuat bekal lagi untukmu. Kau jangan terlalu banyak makan makanan kantin itu. Aku bisa membawakanmu bekal setiap hari, jika kau mau. Kajja makanlah." ucap Jaejoong panjang lebar. Yoochun dan Junsu tersenyum dengan ulah Jaejoong. Ia terlihat seperti istri yang sedang memperhatikan suaminya. Sungguh manis.

"Yoochun-ah...kita pindah meja saja. Kajja." Junsu menarik lengan Yoochun yang sedang tertawa menggoda Yunho. Mereka pindah ke meja yang cukup jauh dari meja Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Aku akan ke toilet sebentar." setelah Yunho mengucapkan itu, ia segera berlalu meninggalkan Jaejoong tanpa menatap wajah wajah cantik itu.

"Eh? Yunho-ya~ aku ikut." Jaejoong bergegas mengejar Yunho.

Ia bersyukur karena ia diberi kaki yang jenjang dan tubuh yang tinggi –meskipun tak setinggi Yunho. Berkat kakinya itu ia berhasil menggapai Yunho dengan cepat.

 **Hup~**

Jaejoong berhasil menggapai Yunho. Tanpa berbicara apapun namja cantik itu mengampit lengan Yunho dengan erat. Berbagai tatapan dan siulan terdengar sepanjang mereka menyusuri koridor sekolah elit itu. berbagai bisikan yang membuat Yunho risih itu terus terdengar hanya kerena Jaejoong yang mengampit lengannya. Hey! Mereka semua tahu Jaejoong menyukaimu, Jung. Berita tersebar sangat cepat, kau tahu?

"Lepaskan Kim Jaejoong!" desis Yunho pelan. Ia tak ingin membuat keributan di sini.

"Tidak!" tolak Jaejoong tegas. Bibir cherry-nya kembali mengerucut. Sementara Yunho, ia mendelik kesal pada Jaejoong. Ia tak menyangka Jaejoong akan semenyebalkan ini.

Sesekali tangan Yunho terangkat untuk menepis tangan Jaejoong sampai akhirnya ia menyerah dan berjalan dengan cepat menuju toilet.

"Di sini saja." ucap Yunho tajam saat Jaejoong akan mengikutinya masuk ke dalam toilet.

Lagi-lagi bibir cherry itu mengerucut. Ia tak peduli dengan Yunho. Namja cantik itu tetap mengikuti Yunho dengan wajah yang sangat cerah.

Mendengar suara derap langkah karena memang toilet itu sepi, Yunho menolehkan kepalanya lalu menatap kesal pada Jaejoong. "Ku bilang di sini saja, Kim Jaejoong."

 **Tap Tap Tap**

Suara derap langkah itu kembali terdengar saat Yunho kembali berbalik untuk masuk ke toilet namja itu. Lagi, Yunho kembali membalikkan badannya dengan cepat.

 **Brukk**

"Aww..." pekik Jaejoong karena kepalanya terbentur dada bidang Yunho. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas dan menemukan wajah Yunho yang menatapnya dengan marah.

Jaejoong memundurkan tubuhnya dengan pelan. Ia tersenyum polos bak tanpa dosa sediktipun. Kadua jarinya terangkat untuk membentuk huruf 'v'.

Dengan cepat namja cantik itu melarikan diri dari sana sebelum Yunho berteriak tepat di depan wajahnya.

"KIM JAEJOONG!" teriak Yunho membahana di seluruh penjuru toilet itu.

Hari terus berganti dengan cepat. Pergantian hari-hari itu sangat memuakkan bagi Yunho. Semenjak kejadian Jaejoong yang mengampit lengannya itu. Kini terus terdengar bisik-bisik dari teman-teman sekolahnya saat namja tampan ini lewat. Sekilas Yunho mendengar salah satu dari mereka mengaitkannya dengan Kim Jaejoong.

Dan lagi, belakangan ini Jaejoong semakin genjar mendekatinya. Namja cantik itu selalu membuatkannya bekal, membawakannya minuman saat ia selesai latihan. Terkadang namja cantik itu juga menghibur Yunho dengan tingkah polahnya yang lucu. Namja cantik itu selalu perhatian pada Yunho. Mengingatkan Yunho agar tidak melakukan hal-hal yang akan membahayakan dirinya sendiri. Melarang Yunho memakan makanan kantin ataupun restoran.

Sejauh ini, namja tampan itu mulai terbiasa dengan kehadiran Jaejoong yang terkadang membuatnya kesal setengah mati. Ia mulai sedikit bisa menerima Jaejoong di dekatnya.

Sampai saat ia mendengar salah seorang murid yang notabene homopobhic meneriakinya "Hey! Gay!" dengan keras.

Yunho menatap namja tampan itu dengan tajam. Jika ia mau, ia bisa menghajar namja itu hingga tak berkutik jika saja Yoochun dan Junsu –yang berada di sampingnya tidak menahannya.

.

.

"Gwaenchanha?" tanya namja cantik itu pada Yunho yang tampak lesu. Jaejoong memang sengaja menghampiri namja tampan itu di kelasnya.

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya pelan menandakan ia tak apa-apa. Jaejoong yang sebenarnya mengerti ada apa dengan Yunho memilih untuk diam tak meneruskan kata-kata yang ingin diucapkannya.

"Aku….aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Yunho-ya~" ungkap Jaejoong menatap sendu wajah Yunho. Sangat pelan memang, namun, Yunho masih bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Ia tak menanggapi ucapan Jaejoong. Sebenarnya dalam lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam terdapat getaran yang menggelitik hatinya. Namun, namja tampan itu tak mempedulikannya dan membiarkan Jaejoong memegang tangannya dengan erat. Sementara dirinya tenggelam dalam pikiran-pikiran yang entah apa itu.

Suasana kantin yang ramai sudah menjadi pemandangan yang tak asing saat istirahat tiba. Namun, ada yang berbeda di sana.

Yunho –namja tampan itu sedang duduk dengan sangat dekat dengan So Ae. Yeoja cantik yang juga menyukai Yunho.

Semua mata memandang mereka dengan pandangan heran dan ingin tahu.

Kedua orang itu tampak terlibat obrolan yang menyenangkan. Sesekali terdengar suara tawa dari arah mereka. Yunho terlihat sedang memakan makanan yang terdapat dalam kotak bekal yang dibawa yeoja yang tak lebih cantik dari Jaejoong itu.

Eh? Wait~

Semua pasang mata serentak menatap Jaejoong yang baru saja datang dengan kotak bekal di tangannya. Mereka memperhatikan Jaejoong yang berdiri terpaku dengan pemandangan yang dilihatnya.

Dengan kesal namja cantik itu beranjak menghampiri Yunho dan So Ae.

"Yunho, aku membuatkan kimbab ini untukmu." Kata Jaejoong dengan semangat. Sesekali mata beningnya menatap sinis pada yeoja yang duduk di samping Yunho. Yeoja itu menatap tak suka pada Jaejoong.

Yunho tak begitu menanggapi Jaejoong. Ia masih tetap memakan dengan enak bekal yang So Ae bawakan untuknya. Senyum kemenangan terlihat jelas di bibir yeoja itu. Karena tak ingin kalah, Jaejoong mengambil sendok Yunho dan menyingkirkan kotak bekal itu.

"Makan ini saja, Yunho-ya~" seru Jaejoong seraya membuka bekal yang lebih cantik dan lebih enak dari bekal yang dibawa So Ae –menurutnya.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan dahi berkerut sebal. Ia menatap Jaejoong tajam berniat ingin memarahi Jaejoong. Namun urung saat So Ae kembali mengambil bekal yang tadi disingkirkan Jaejoong. Yeoja itu berganti menyingkirkan bekal Jaejoong yang telah terbuka di depan Yunho.

Karena merasa tak terima, Jaejoong dengan kasar menampik tangan So Ae yang ingin menyuapi Yunho sehingga makanan itu tumpah mengenai seragam putih Yunho.

 **BRAKK**

Gebrakan meja terdengar begitu keras. Wajah namja tampan itu memerah menahan amarah. "APA YANG AKU LAKUKAN, KIM JAEJOONG?" teriak Yunho membuat semua penghuni kantin itu terdiam memperhatikan mereka. Terutama Jaejoong. Yunho memang sering membentaknya. Tapi tidak sampai seperti ini. Bentakan itu dibarengi dengan tangan Yunho yang mendorongnya sedikit keras hingga ia yang tidak siap dengan dorongan itu terjatuh ke lantai.

"Kau selalu membuatku sial. Kau membuat hari-hariku menjadi berantakan, kau membuat orang-orang beranggapan bahwa aku gay sepertimu..." ucap Yunho lagi tanpa mempedulikan Jaejoong yang tengah menatap kosong ke depan dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

"Kau namja gay menjijikkan yang membuat hidupku hancur."

Sakit. Itu yang tentu saja dirasakan Jaejoong. Bibir bulat penuhnya membulat seketika saat mendengar kata-kata itu keluar langsung dari mulut Yunho. Ia tak menyangka Yunho akan mengatakan itu dengan keras, di depan orang banyak.

"Tidak. Aku bukan gay. Aku bukan namja penyuka sesama jenis." Gumam Jaejoong sangat pelan.

Tentu kalian tahu jika Jajeoong hanya mencintai satu orang namja saja, 'kan? Ia sangat mencintai namja itu. Ia bukan namja menjijikkan seperti yang Jaejoong dengar dari mulut Yunho. Ia bukan bermaksud untuk menghancurkan hidup Yunho. Ia hanya ingin bersama namja yang dicintainya. Itu saja.

Tanpa sadar Jaejoong menjatuhkan air matanya. Tak ada isakan di sana. Namja cantik itu menangis dalam diam. Suaranya seolah tercekat saat itu juga. Bahkan untuk terisak saja Jaejoong tidak bisa.

Suara bisikan-bisikan itu kembali terdengar. Yunho mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya. Ia mendapati Yoochun dan Junsu yang sedang menatapnya tajam. "Kau benar-benar keterlaluan, Tuan Jung." ucap Yoochun sarkatis. Setelah mengatakan itu Yoochun pergi dengan menggandeng Junsu yang juga tengah menatapnya benci.

"Y-Yoochun-ah...Junsu..." tanpa menghiraukan panggilan Yunho yang ingin menjelaskan, mereka berjalan meninggalkan Yunho bersama So Ae dan Jaejoong yang masih terduduk dengan air mata mengalir deras di pipinya.

Yunho memandang Jaejoong dengan tatapan menyesal. Ia menundukkan tubuhnya lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Jaejoong berdiri.

Namun, sebuah tangan menampik tangannya dengan kasar. "Jangan pernah menyentuhnya!" desis Changmin dengan tatapan sengitnya yang terarah pada Yunho. Namja jangkung itu membantu Jaejoong berdiri lalu membawa namja cantik itu kembali ke kelasnya. Semua penghuni kantin itu segera beranjak meninggalkan kantin dengan tatapan kecewa dari mereka –kecuali mereka yang memang homopobhic.

"Yunho oppa~" panggil So Ae dengan manja.

"Pergilah!" ucap Yunho datar. Egonya yang tinggi untuk membuktikan jika ia buka gay membawa hasil yang sangat buruk. Rencananya mendekati So Ae agar ia tak terlihat seperti gay membawa bencana untuknya.

Entah kenapa kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutnya. Sebenarnya ia tak ingin mengatakan itu. Ia seolah dikendalikan yang dengan mudahnya mengatakan itu di depan Jaejoong.

Yunho mengusap wajah tampannya saat ia mengingat wajah menangis Jaejoong. Sesuatu di dalam dadanya terasa nyeri dan menyakitkan. Wajah yang terbiasa berbinar itu kini redup karenanya.

T.B.C


	2. Chapter 2

**KIM JAEJOONG II**

-Sebenernya ini ff bukan tipe saya. Mulai dari karakter tokohnya, genre-nya, terus alurnya yang sangat sangat pasaran dan mudah ketebak, ini bukan ff kesukaan saya. Malah saya sendiri ngga suka ff kayak gini. Tapi ngga tau lah, tiba-tiba dapetnya kayak gini lmao. Dapet ilhamnya lembek. So, sorry its not a good fiction ToT-

.

.

Semilir angin menghembus dengan lembut. Suara desiran ombak yang berkejaran menjadi alunan tersendiri bagi pendengaran dua orang namja yang duduk di hamparan pasir pantai dengan masih memakai seragam sekolahnya.

Jaejoong –namja cantik itu menatap kosong pasir-pasir putih di depannya. Sementara seorang namja tampan nan tinggi di sampingnya hanya memperhatikan namja cantik itu dengan sendu.

Yeah...setelah kejadian yang membuat semua orang kecewa itu, mereka memutuskan membolos dan menenangkan diri di pantai yang hanya terdapat sedikit pengunjung itu. Changmin tak ingin sahabat tersayangnya itu terus memikirkan Jung Yunho –namja yang mungkin telah menorehkan luka dalam pada hati namja cantik ini.

Jaejoong –sang namja yang dikenal dengan tingkah polahnya yang riang itu kini tampak seperti tubuh kosong tak memiliki ruh yang bisa membuatnya hidup dan melihat dunia. Ia sama sekali tak merespon apa yang dikatakan Changmin. Namja cantik itu juga hanya diam saat tubuhnya dibawa Changmin sampai ke pantai ini. Sepertinya namja cantik ini masih terkejut dengan apa yang dialaminya.

"Hyung, sudahlah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Yunho itu namja yang tidak memiliki perasaan. Buat apa kau memikirkan namja seperti itu?" ucap Changmin yang mulai gerah melihat Jaejoong. Ia merasa kesepian jika Jaejoong hanya berdiam diri. Dalam hatinya ia ingin membunuh Yunho karena telah membuat hyung-nya seperti ini. Bahkan tadi ia menyebut nama Yunho dengan tidak menggunakan kata 'hyung' seperti biasanya.

Changmin menghembuskan nafas berat. Ia tidak tahan dengan Jaejoong yang seperti ini. "Lupakan dia, hyung. Dia tidak membutuhkanmu, bahkan ia menyebutmu menjijikkan dan..." Changmin menghentikan ucapannya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya pada namja cantik di sampingnya itu.

"Hiks...hiks...hiks..." akhirnya isakan namja cantik itu keluar setelah sedari tadi ia tak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya karena terlalu terkejut. Namja cantik itu semakin merasakan sakit di dadanya saat Changmin kembali mengatakan kata 'menjijikkan'. Sebuah kata yang tak ia sangka akan keluar langsung dari mulut namja yang telah membawa hatinya.

Changmin tak tega melihat hyung-nya menangis dengan memeluk lututnya. Tak terpungkiri hati Changmin juga terasa sakit saat suara isakan itu semakin terdengar pilu. Ia lantas memeluk Jaejoong.

"Jangan menangis. Tenanglah, hyung~" ucap Changmin masih dengan ia yang memeluk Jaejoong erat. Ia merasakan baju depannya basah karena air mata Jaejoong. Namun, ia sama sekali tak mempermasalahkan itu. Ia hanya ingin hyung-nya tenang.

Lama mereka dalam posisi seperti itu. Jaejoong tak lagi mengeluarkan suara isakan dan air matanya. Namja cantik itu sedikit lebih tenang setelah ia menangis sepuasnya dalam rengkuhan Changmin.

Namja cantik itu melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Changmin, lalu ia menatap Changmin dengan mata sembabnya yang tampak sendu.

Changmin tak berbicara apapun. Ia menunggu Jaejoong mengatakan sesuatu yang ingin diucapkannya.

"Changmin-ah..." ucap Jaejoong pelan. Ia memulai pembicaraan karena Changmin ternyata tak mengatakan apapun.

"Kau menganggapku..." Jaejoong menggantung ucapannya. Dengan sedikit ragu namja cantik itu melanjutkan kata-katanya dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang. "…menjijikkan?"

Changmin masih tetap diam menatap namja cantik itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Itu membuat namja cantik itu semakin merasakan sakit dalam hatinya. Ia takut jika Changmin juga menganggapnya menjijikkan selama ini. Ia tak akan sanggup jika Changmin –sahabat satu-satunya ini juga ternyata beranggapan sama dengan Yunho.

Namja jangkung itu mengangkat tangan kanannya lalu mengacak rambut Jaejoong pelan. "Kau adalah sahabat terbaikku, kau orang yang sangat menyenangkan, kau orang baik hati dan kau juga cantik walaupun kau itu seorang namja. Bagaimana mungkin aku menganggap orang sepertimu menjijikkan? Aku sangat menyayangimu, Kim Jaejoong. Jadi kau tidak boleh bersedih seperti itu. Seorang malaikat tidak boleh memiliki rasa sedih." ucap Changmin dengan senyum hangat yang mengembang di bibirnya.

Jaejoong menatap Changmin dengan senyum tipis kelegaan. Walaupun sebelumnya ia sedikit sebal karena Changmin menyebutnya cantik. "Tapi aku bukan malaikat," ucapnya pelan.

"Kau malaikat. Kau membawa kebahagiaan pada orang-orang di sekitarmu dengan tingkahmu." ucap Changmin masih menatap Jaejoong dengan senyum lembutnya.

"Tapi Yunho tidak suka aku berada di dekatnya. Dia bahkan menganggapku menjijikkan~" wajah namja cantik itu berubah lagi saat ia mengingat kata-kata Yunho.

"Sssttt...dia itu orang bodoh. Sangat bodoh karena ia menyianyiakan namja sepertimu. Di luar sana masih banyak yang menginginkanmu." ucap Changmin seraya kembali memeluk Jaejoong.

Jaejoong kembali melepaskan pelukan Changmin. Dengan cepat ia menghapus sisa air mata yang menempel di pipinya. "Changmin-ah..."

"Hum?" gumam Changmin menanggapi panggilan Jaejoong.

"Jadilah kekasihku..." ucap Jaejoong mantap tanpa keraguan sama sekali.

"MWO?" Changmin membelalakkan matanya menatap Jaejoong. Aigoo...ia tidak menyangka Jaejoong akan mengatakan itu padanya. Dan sekarang apa yang harus ia katakan?

"Changmin-ah...kau tidak mau? Kau juga menganggapku jijik, 'kan?!" oh tidak. Changmin menghela nafas beratnya lagi. Sekarang namja cantik itu kembali menangis.

"Aishh...H-hyung berhentilah menangis.." ucap Changmin. Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Bagaimana tidak, beberapa pengunjung pantai itu mulai memperhatikannya mereka sekarang.

"Huwee..." tangis Jaejoong semakin keras.

Changmin kelabakan karena Jaejoong yang tak berhenti menangis dan malah semakin keras. Gerutuan pengunjung pantai membuatnya bingung harus bagaimana. Akhirnya ia kembali membenamkan kepala Jaejoong dalam dadanya untuk meredam tangisan namja cantik itu. "B-baiklah. Aku mau!" ucap Changmin.

Seketika Jaejoong menghentikan tangisannya. Dengan cepat ia melepaskan dekapan Changmin lalu menatap namja jangkung itu dengan mata yang berbinar. "BENARKAH?!"

Dengan perasaan yang berkecamuk Changmin menganggukkan kepalanya. Aishh, seriously?!

.

.

"Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk pulang, hyung. Kau mau kembali ke sekolah?" tanya Changmin.

Namja cantik yang tengah menggandeng tangan Changmin itu menolehkan kepalanya. Bibirnya mengerucut lagi, "Kau mau kita dibunuh Choi Seonsaengnim karena ketahuan membolos?" tanya Jaejoong. Saat Changmin akan menjawab Jaejoong kembali mengeluarkan suaranya, "Jangan memanggilku hyung lagi! Bukankah kau kekasihku? Panggil aku Jaejoongie." pinta Jaejoong pada Changmin yang tampak bingung dengan namja cantik di sampingnya ini. Changmin melihat Jaejoong dengan heran, namja cantik itu tampak biasa saja seperti tak terjadi apa-apa sebelumnya.

Namun, hati orang siapa tahu. Sebenarnya Jaejoong masih merasakan sakit dalam dadanya. Rasa sakit itu masih sesakit saat ia mendengarkan kata-kata kasar Yunho. Ia hanya tak ingin memperlihatkan kesedihannya pada Changmin. Ia berencana akan belajar untuk melupakan Yunho dengan bantuan Changmin. Jaejoong sangat yakin jika ia bisa melakukannya. Tapi...entahlah.

Yunho berjalan cepat dengan pandangan matanya yang mengelilingi setiap tempat yang ia lewati. Bibirnya terus menggerutu tak jelas. Sesekali ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan frustasi.

"Aish...Kim Jaejoong, dimana kau?"

Yunho –namja tampan itu sedari tadi mencari keberadaan Jaejoong setelah kejadian pembentakan itu. *pembentakan? Apaan tuh? -_- bahasanya gk karuan T_T*

Sungguh, ia merasa sangat bersalah pada namja cantik itu. Ia ingin mencari Jaejoong dan meminta maaf padanya. Dan sekarang, dimana Jaejoong berada? Setelah Changmin membawa Jaejoong pergi, Yunho tak lagi menemukan Jaejoong di setiap penjuru sekolah.

Yunho memutuskan kembali ke kelasnya untuk mengikuti pelajaran karena bel tanda pelajaran akan segera dimulai. Ia akan mencari Jaejoong lagi besok dan meminta maaf padanya.

Haripun berlalu. Kini Jaejoong tengah mendudukkan dirinya dikursi di teras rumah besarnya. Jaejoong –namja cantik itu sedang menunggu jemputan dari seseorang yang baru kemarin menjadi kekasihnya. Mereka akan berangkat bersama kali ini.

Sebenarnya Jaejoong tak ingin ke sekolah saat ini. Ia pikir jika ia berangkat ke sekolah ia akan bertemu dengan Yunho dan melihat namja yang masih dicintainya itu bermesraan dengan yeoja yang bernama So Ae itu. Sungguh, Jaejoong tidak akan bisa melihat itu. Ia tidak akan tahan dengan rasa sakit di dadanya yang membuatnya serasa ingin membunuh dirinya sendiri agar rasa itu segera hilang dari tubuhnya.

Lama berkutat dengan pikirannya tentang Yunho, sebuah suara klakson menyadarkannya. Namja cantik itu tersenyum manis saat seseorang yang berada di dalam mobil itu melambaikan tangan padanya.

Jaejoong berdiri dari duduknya lalu menghampiri Changmin. Namja cantik itu langsung masuk ke dalam dan memakai seatbeltnya.

"Sudah lama menunggu?" tanya Changmin.

"Tidak~ lagipula aku menunggumu di rumah. Jadi sekalipun kau lama itu tidak masalah untukku karena aku tidak akan kepanasan." jawab Jaejoong dengan senyum merekah di bibir tebal sexy-nya.

Changmin tak membalas ucapan Jaejoong. Ia hanya tersenyum melihat kekasih barunya itu. Dengan keadaan perasaannya yang seperti itu, masih saja peduli dengan kulit putihnya, batin Changmin.

Kemudian Changmin melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang menuju sekolah. Tak banyak obrolan yang mereka bicarakan. Jaejoong sedikit berbeda dengan Jaejoong yang asli meskipun namja cantik itu sudah berusaha menyembunyikan kesedihan hatinya.

Seorang namja tampan dengan motor sport hitam yang ditungganginya itu memasuki gerbang sekolah elit yang menjadi sekolah favorit masyarakat Seoul. Setelah itu sebuah mobil Audi A6 bergantian memasuki gerbang itu. Mobil itu terparkir tepat di samping motor seorang namja yang bernama Jung Yunho.

Yunho telah turun dari motor dan menggantungkan helm-nya pada spion motornya. Ia akan melangkahkan kakinya berniat ingin masuk ke kelasnya sendiri untuk menaruh tasnya lalu ia akan mencari Jaejoong. Namun, urung saat ia melihat sebuah mobil yang ia tahu itu memang mobil Changmin –sahabat Jaejoong.

Yunho menunggu sang empu keluar dari mobil itu untuk menanyakan keadaan Jaejoong. Yunho masih merasa khawatir dengan namja cantik itu.

Sementara di dalam mobil. Namja cantik itu tampak sedang memperhatikan Yunho dengan sendu. Ia ingin menemui namja tampan pujaan hatinya. Namun, ia tak ingin Yunho terganggu dengan kehadirannya dan pada akhirnya mengatakan kata-kata kasar itu lagi di depannya.

Changmin mengikuti arah pandang Jaejoong. Ia mengigit bibir bawahnya. Jaejoong pasti kembali memikirkan Yunho. Changmin tahu jika Jaejoong masih mencintai Yunho. Sekarang apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Namja tampan dan tinggi itu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jaejoong yang masih menatap Yunho yang juga tengah menatap mobil mereka dengan tatapan yang sama-sama sendu.

"Kajja, kita harus turun sekarang jika tidak ingin terlambat." ucap Changmin. Kali ini dengan wajah riang yang menghiasi wajah tampannya.

Mendengar suara yang sangat dikenalnya itu, Jaejoong tersadar dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yunho. Jaejoong menampakkan senyum manisnya untuk membuktikan jika ia tidak apa-apa.

"Hum, ayo~!"

Sementara Yunho, namja tampan itu masih setia menunggu Changmin untuk keluar dari mobilnya. Ia sedikit heran, mengapa Changmin tidak segera keluar? Yunho tidak bisa melihat apa yang Changmin lakukan di dalam karena memang kaca mobil mewah itu berwarna hitam pekat.

Yunho berbinar saat mata musangnya mendapati pintu mobil itu bergerak terbuka. Dilihatnya Changmin keluar dari sana. Yunho tersenyum lalu melangkahkan kakinya untuk menghampiri Changmin dengan senyum yang menampakkan gigi rapinya.

Namun, baru langkah pertama yang dilakukannya, sejenak ia berhenti saat matanya menangkap sosok yang membuat perasaannya tak karuan. Ia melihat Jaejoong juga keluar dari mobil itu dengan wajah yang penuh senyum bahagia.

Yunho akan kembali melangkahkan kakinya untuk menghapiri Jaejoong, namun, terpaksa terhenti lagi. Sungguh, sesuatu dalam dadanya terasa sakit dan nyeri. Darah yang mengalir dalam tubuhnya dapat ia rasakan dengan jelas saat mata musang itu melihat tautan tangan Jaejoong dan Changmin.

Yunho tahu jika mereka itu sahabat. Yunho juga tahu jika Jaejoong sering menggenggam tangan Changmin. Tapi ini...entahlah, ada rasa tidak suka dalam hatinya. Rasa tidak rela saat tangan namja cantik itu digenggam oleh orang lain.

Yunho tak jadi menemui mereka karena memang Jaejoong dan Changmin sudah tak terlihat lagi oleh pandangannya. Namja tampan itu menghembuskan nafas dalam lalu ia melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kelas.

Tiga jam pelajaran telah berlalu dengan lancar. Semua siswa yang mengikuti mata pelajaran tampak tenang mendengarkan setiap penjelasan dari sang guru.

Namun, berbeda dengan namja cantik dan tampan yang berada di kelas yang berbeda itu. Pikiran kedua namja itu seolah tak berada di tempatnya. Mereka memang menatap pengajar yang ada di depan mereka, namun, mereka sama sekali tidak bisa konsentrasi dengan pelajaran yang didapatnya hingga bel istirahat berbunyi dengan nyaring.

"Jaejoongie..." panggil Changmin lembut. Ia berada di belakang Jaejoong dengan tangan yang mengusap kepala namja cantik itu untuk menyadarkannya. Yeah...sedari tadi Changmin terus memperhatikan Jaejoong yang hanya diam saja. Ck~ Changmin sangat tidak suka Jaejoong yang seperti ini. Ia berjanji tidak akan membiarkan Jaejoong kembali berhubungan dengan Yunho.

"Eoh? Changminnie...kau mau makan?" tanya Jaejoong saat ia tersadar dari lamunannya karena usapan Changmin di kepalanya. Jaejoong akui ia memang banyak melamun akhir-akhir ini.

"Melamun lagi, eoh?" tanya Changmin dengan dengusan sebalnya.

"Maafkan aku~" ucap Jaejoong dengan memandang Changmin sendu. Ia merasa bersalah pada namja tinggi ini. Ia meminta Changmin untuk menjadi kekasihnya namun ia sama sekali tak bisa menghilangkan perasaannya pada Yunho.

"Tak masalah. Kajja, kita ke kantin bersama. Kali ini aku yang akan mentraktirmu." ucap Changmin karena tak ingin membuat Jaejoong kembali sedih.

"Tidak perlu ke kantin. Aku membuatkan bekal untukmu. Kita makan di sini saja ya." pinta Jaejoong dengan senyum cerianya yang menampakkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Benarkah?" Changmin berbinar mendengar Jaejoong membuatkannya bekal. Changmin memang sering memakan masakan Jaejoong dan itu sangat enak menurutnya. Masakan Jaejoong bisa mengalahkan masakan koki handal sekalipun.

Jaejoong tersenyum senang melihat Changmin yang begitu antusias saat ia mengeluarkan kotak bekalnya. Dalam hati ia menginginkan Yunho yang menunjukkan ekspresi seperti itu. Hahh...jika itu terjadi Jaejoong akan menetapkan dirinya menjadi namja terberuntung di dunia. Tapi, tentu saja itu hanya sebuah pengandaian. Pengandaian itu sebuah kebohongan, bukan?

Yunho mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kantin. Namun, ia sama sekali tak menemukan orang yang dicarinya. Namja tampan itu menghembuskan nafas beratnya. Ia kembali mengalihkan tatapannya pada makanan yang dipesannya tadi. Namun, namja tampan itu sama sekali tak menyentuh makanannya.

Yoochun dan Junsu yang berada di depannya. Sepasang kekasih itu sama sekali tak memperdulikan Yunho. Mereka masih kecewa pada namja tampan ini. Namun, tak terpungkiri terdapat rasa khawatir dalam hati mereka saat melihat Yunho yang seperti itu. Bagaimanapun, Yunho tetaplah sahabat mereka.

"Aku...ke toilet dulu," ucap Yunho pada Yoochun dan Junsu. Mereka menjawab pernyataan Yunho hanya dengan gumaman kecil.

Yunho kembali menghembuskan nafas beratnya. Sudah berapa kali ia membuang nafas beratnya hari ini?

Namja tampan itu melangkahkan kakinya keluar kantin dan menuju toilet seperti yang ia katakan tadi.

Sepi. Itu yang ia rasakan sekarang. Tidak ada suara-suara yang memanggilnya dengan panggilan menggelikan itu. Tak ada yang mengikutinya kemanapun. Tak ada yang menggelayut manja di lengannya. Semua itu telah hilang dalam kegiatannya hari ini.

 **Puk**

Yunho merasakan tepukan di pundaknya. Seketika wajah kusutnya menjadi berbinar. Sudut bibir hatinya tertarik membentuk senyuman lebar. Dengan cepat namja tampan itu membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Kim Jae..." ucap Yunho terpotong saat ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan tidak mendapati seseorang yang ingin dilihatnya tersenyum riang padanya. Wajah yang sempat berbinar itu kembali redup.

"Huh? Siapa?" tanya seorang namja yang tadi menepuk pundak Yunho.

"Ahh...maafkan aku. A-aku salah orang. Yeah..." ucap Yunho gugup. Ia tersenyum dengan canggung pada namja itu.

"Ah...kau dipanggil Kang Seonsaengnim di kantor." ucap namja itu saat ia ingat bahwa ia harus memberitahu Yunho jika guru olahraganya itu memanggil sang kapten basket.

Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti, "Ya, aku akan segera kesana. Terima kasih~"

Lagi-lagi namja tampan bermata musang itu menghembuskan nafas beratnya. Ada apa dengannya? Bukankah ini yang ia inginkan? Tanpa Kim Jaejoong yang mengganggu hari-harinya dan mengambil privasinya. Tapi kenapa hatinya seolah tidak ingin itu terjadi?

Yunho membalikkan badannya lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kantor guru. Namun, langkah kaki itu seolah tak ingin diatur oleh otaknya. Ia berjalan menuju kantor guru dengan mengambil jalan yang berputar lebih jauh untuk menuju kantor.

Entahlah...tapi, Yunho ingin melewati kelas di mana Jaejoong berada. Tanpa sadar ia telah sampai di depan kelas namja yang selama ini mengaguminya. Dengan perasaan ragu dan jantung yang berdegup kencang, Yunho melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kelas itu.

 **DEG**

Seolah tertimpa sebuah batu besar. Ia merasakan perasaan yang sangat menyesakkan saat ia melihat Jaejoong yang dengan riangnya menyuapi Changmin. Jantungnya berdetak tak nyaman dan sangat cepat. Ia dapat merasakan debaran itu dalam dadanya jika ia menempelkan telapak tangannya di sana.

Yunho tak tahu mengapa ia seperti ini. Tapi ia tidak suka saat melihat kotak bekal itu. Kotak bekal yang dulu sering Jaejoong bawa hanya untuk dirinya. Tapi sekarang? Kotak bekal itu Jaejoong bawa untuk orang lain dan bukan untuknya.

Yunho merasakan sesak dalam dadanya, ia segera membalikkan tubuhnya keluar kelas itu. Ia tak ingin terlalu lama melihat kedua orang itu bermesraan. Yunho penasaran sebenarnya apa hubungan mereka itu? Kenapa mereka sedekat itu jika hanya sebatas sahabat?

Jam berputar begitu cepat. Sembilan jam telah mereka lewati dengan baik.

Seorang namja cantik berjalan dengan santai di koridor sekolah. "Jaejoongie, kau pulang sendiri, ya. Aku harus cepat mengantar Umma ke rumah sakit untuk check up. Tidak apa-apa, 'kan?" ucap Changmin yang tengah berjalan bersama Jaejoong menuju tempat mereka memarkirkan kendaraan.

Namja cantik itu tersenyum lebar. "Gwenchanha. Aku bisa akan meminta Appa menjemputku."

Changmin tersenyum lalu mengacak rambut hitam Jaejoong membuat namja cantik itu mendengus kesal. Tangannya terangkat untuk merapikan kembali rambutnya yang berantakan karena ulah Changmin. Kemudian namja yang memiliki postur tinggi itu berlalu dari hadapan Jaejoong setelah berpamitan dan berpesan agar Jaejoong berhati-hati.

Keadaan sekolah telah sepi. Hanya terdapat anggota-anggota tim basket yang sedang latihan.

Jaejoong mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling sekolah. Sepi. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya lalu melangkah kembali ke dalam sekolah. Langkah kakinya berhenti di sebuah kelas yang tak jauh dari lapangan basket yang panas itu.

Jaejoong berdiri di balik tembok. Ia tersenyum tipis melihat Yunho yang dengan serius mendribble bola. Namja yang tengah diperhatikannya itu semakin tampan dengan senyum lebar yang menghiasi wajahnya saat ia berhasil memasukkan bole ke ring lawan.

"Kau bahagia? Aku akan menjauhimu jika itu membuatmu bahagia, Yunho-ya." ucap Jaejoong pelan. Mata besarnya basah dengan air mata yang menggenang di sana.

Dengan langkah pelan tak bersemangat Jaejoong kembali keluar dari sekolah itu. Membawa tubuhnya berjalan hingga ia sampai di halte. Ia ingin sendirian sekarang.

Suara pekikan kemenangan terdengar keras dari tim Yunho. Pekikan itu dibarengi dengan suara peluit yang mengalun dengan nyaring menandakan waktu permainan mereka habis.

"Aishh...Yunho, kau masih saja susah dikalahkan." ucap Yoochun seraya tangannya meninju pelan lengan Yunho.

"Aku memang hebat. Menyerah saja jika telah melawanku," sombong Yunho. Yoochun dan Junsu memang tak lagi mendiamkan Yunho. Sekali lagi, mereka sahabat. Mereka tidak bisa terus menyalahkan Yunho seperti itu.

Yoochun mendengus sebal mendengar Yunho. Ia ingin menyelak pernyataan Yunho, namun, seseorang yang dicintainya itu datang dengan membawa minuman isotonik di tangannya lalu menyerahkannya kepada Yoochun.

Yunho melihat pasangan kekasih itu dengan rasa sesak di hatinya. Seketika ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke setiap sudut sekolah yang bisa dijangkau oleh matanya.

Lagi-lagi rasa sakit itu kembali. Jaejoong. Di mana dia? Kenapa dia tidak membawakan Yunho minuman isotonik untuknya. Seharusnya namja cantik itu menunggunya sampai ia selesai latihan, lalu saat ia telah selesai akan terdapat sekaleng minuman yang menyentuh pipinya. Tapi ini di mana namja cantik itu? Seharusnya Jaejoong juga membawakannya kotak bekal dengan gambar beruang itu.

Tunggu. Yunho kembali mengingat jika kotak bekal itu telah tidak ada isinya mengingat tadi Jaejoong membawakannya untuk Changmin.

Lagi. Hatinya kembali sakit. Sungguh, Yunho tidak tahan dengan rasa sakit dan sesak itu.

"Agggghhhhh...Ada apa denganku?" Yunho berteriak seraya tangannya yang berkeringat memukul pagar berbentuk jaring yang mengelilingi lapangan itu. Nafas namja tampan itu memburu.

"Kenapa kau membuatku gila, Kim Jaejoong." gumam Yunho frustasi. Kim Jaejoong yang dibencinya itu membuat perasaannya menjadi tak karuan. Berbagai perasaan tercampur menjadi satu hingga membuatnya penuh dan sesak.

Tak ingin memikirkannya terlalu lama. Akhirnya namja tampan itu mengambil tasnya dan berniat pulang untuk menenangkan pikirannya.

Semakin hari Yunho merasakan kesepian dalam hatinya. Tak terpungkiri ia sangat merindukan Jaejoong. Merindukan saat namja itu mengikutinya, merindukan saat namja itu menunggunya hingga ia selesai latihan basket, merindukan namja itu mengelap keringat yang menetes di wajahnya saat usai bermain basket, merindukan masakan namja cantik itu, merindukan senyum namja cantik itu, merindukan sosok ceria itu, merindukan polah tingkah namja itu. Yeah, sudah jelas sekarang. Ia merindukan Kim Jaejoong, sangat merindukan namja yang diakuinya cantik itu.

Yunho masih belum mengerti apakah ia juga mencintai Jaejoong ataukah tidak. Ia hanya bisa memahami perasaannya saja namun tidak bisa menyimpulkan.

Jaejoong selalu menghindari Yunho saat namja tampan itu ingin menghampirinya. Selalu ada alasan untuk Jaejoong menghindar.

Bahkan yang menyakitkan untuknya, semakin hari Jaejoong terlihat semakin dekat dengan Changmin.

Yeah...ia akui ia sakit melihat Jaejoong bersama namja tinggi itu. Rasa tak relanya begitu kuat hingga ia ingin membunuh Changmin saat itu juga. Tapi kembali lagi pada kenyataan? Siapa yang menyuruh Jaejoong pergi dari sisinya? Siapa yang menganggap namja cantik itu menjijikkan?

Sungguh, jika Yunho bisa berbicara dengan sang pengatur waktu, ia akan meminta dikembalikan ke waktu itu. Waktu di mana ia membentak Jaejoong, waktu dimana ia menyakiti hati Jaejoong.

Jika itu bisa terjadi, Yunho berjanji tidak akan mengulangi kejadian itu lagi. Ia berjanji akan berusaha menghiraukan apa yang orang katakan terhadapnya dan lebih mementingkan hatinya. Tapi apa itu bisa terjadi? Tidak mungkin.

Seorang namja tampan tengah berjalan dengan santai. Walaupun seharusnya ini jam pelajaran, namun, semua siswa masih berkeliaran di luar kelas.

Yeah...semua guru memang sedang mengadakan rapat. Entah apa yang mereka diskusikan, namun itu membuat para siswa senang mendengarnya. Sebagian dari mereka memanfaatkan waktu itu untuk berlatih kegiatan ekstrakulikuler mereka.

Sementara Yunho, ia sedang tidak dalam keadaan hati yang baik. Namja tampan itu lebih memilih menikmati udara segar yang belakangan ini tak bisa ia nikmati.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya kemana saja ia mau. Berjalan mengelilingi setiap sudut sekolah yang menurutnya menarik.

"Yunho oppa~" panggil seorang yeoja yang beberapa hari lalu terlibat dalam masalahnya bersama Jaejoong.

Ia memandang yeoja itu datar. Sedikit gerah saat ia melihat senyum yeoja itu. Hey! Apa Yunho sudah tidak menyukai yeoja cantik dan sexy? Nobody knows.

"Mwo?" jawabnya datar. Ia sedikit menggerakkan tangannya untuk menyingkirkan sebuah tangan yang sedang bergelayut manja di lengan kekarnya.

"Oppa, kau mau membantuku. Leeteuk oppa tidak masuk hari ini. Seharusnya dia yang menjadi pengeran dalam drama Snow White. Karena Leeteuk oppa tidak masuk dan aku belum begitu mendalami adegan ciuman, jadi kau harus membantuku oppa~" ucap yeoja itu manja.

Yunho membulatkan matanya saat mendengar ucapan yeoja itu. Apa? Ciuman?

Yunho ingin menolak ajakan So Ae, namun, yeoja itu telah lebih dulu menyeretnya masuh ke dalam ruangan yang menjadi kelas ekstrakulikuler teater itu.

Yunho ingin mengatakan sesuatu untuk menolak jika saja So Ae tidak selalu menyelaknya duluan hingga Yunho tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Ia hanya pasrah saat seorang yeoja memakaikan jubah pangeran pada tubuhnya itu.

Jaejoong –namja cantik itu berjalan riang menyusuri sekolahnya yang tampak ramai dan menyenangkan. Namja cantik itu semakin putih karena ia tak pernah keluar dari kelasnya meskipun hanya untuk membeli makanan atau ke perpustakaan. Ia hanya menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya bersama di dalam kelas bersama Changmin yang menemaninya. Tak sadar jika setiap hari seorang namja tampan bermata musang selalu mengintipnya dari luar kelas untuk mengobati rasa rindunya, meskipun ia harus merasakan sakit dalam dadanya saat ia melihat Jaejoong bercanda bersama Changmin.

Ini pertama kalinya ia keluar kelas sejak kejadian itu. Langkahnya berhenti sejenak. Mata bulat beningnya memandangi lapangan basket yang lumayan sesak itu. Jaejoong menyusurkan pandangannya di setiap sudut lapangan mencari sosok yang begitu dirindukannya.

Pundak lebarnya sedikit turun saat ia sama sekali tak menemukan seseorang itu di sana. Jaejoong benar-benar merindukan Yunho.

Namja cantik itu kembali melangkahkan kakinya dengan lesu. Kepalanya tertunduk tak bersemangat.

Ia melewati dan sesekali ia melonggokkan kepalanya untuk melihat keadaan ruangan-ruangan yang dilewatinya.

Namun tiba-tiba terdapat satu ruangan ruangan menarik perhatiannya. Namja cantik itu menghentikan kakinya dengan alis yang terangkat.

Dengan rasa penasaran ia melangkahkan ke dalam kelas teater yang sangat ramai itu. Dengan berdesakan Jaejoong berusaha memasuki kelas itu.

 **DEG**

Pemandangan yang dilihatnya begitu menyakitkan. Seketika cairan bening yang berasal dari matanya menetes tanpa ijin. Sakit. Hatinya terasa sangat sakit. Yunho mencium So Ae dan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri ia melihat adegan itu.

Sungguh, Jaejoong merasakan hatinya hancur berkeping-keping. Rasa sakit yang dulu dirasakannya kini kembali lagi. Bahkan ini lebih menyakitkan.

Jaejoong tahu ia tak seharusnya seperti ini. Tapi ia tak bisa membohongi perasaannya sendiri. Ia masih sangat mencintai namja tampan itu meskipun cintanya tak terbalaskan.

Dengan tergesa, namja cantik itu berlari keluar kelas itu. Ia tak peduli dengan gerutuan orang-orang yang ditabraknya. Ia tak peduli dengan itu. Jaejoong hanya memikirkan perasaannya saat ini. Bagaimana cara agar rasa sakit di hatinya itu bisa hilang secepatnya.

Seorang namja tampan yang sedari tadi mencari Jaejoong memandang heran namja cantik yang berlari dengan wajah yang sembab. Dengan berlari, ia menghampiri ruangan di mana Jaejoong keluar dan langsung melihat keadaan di dalam. Matanya membulat sama seperti Jaejoong. Changmin mengerti apa yang membuat Jaejoong seperti itu. Tangannya terkepal erat. Ia ingin mematahkan setiap tulang-tulang Yunho. Namun, ia harus menahannya. Changmin harus mencari Jaejoong terlebih dahulu untuk menenangkan namja cantik itu.

"Jaejoong hyung..." teriak Changmin keras.

Sementara Yunho, ia segera melepaskan tautan bibirnya dari yeoja itu saat telinganya mendengar seseorang memanggil nama Jaejoong.

Matanya membulat melihat Changmin yang berlari dengan masih memanggil nama Jaejoong. Oh shit...Jaejoong pasti melihatnya berciuman dengan So Ae. Yeah meskipun hanya menempel 2 detik saja, tapi tetap saja, 'kan.

Dengan tergesa ia melepas jubah yang membalut tubuhnya lalu membuang jubah itu sembarangan. Ia berlari keluar dengan cepat tanpa peduli jika ia menabrak seseorang. Ia hanya memikirkan Jaejoong. Ia harus menjelaskan semuanya.

"Jaejoong hyung~" panggil Changmin dengan nafasnya yang memburu. Ia menghampiri Jaejoong yang sedang memeluk lututnya dan menyembunyikan wajah menangisnya diantara lututnya di sebuah pohon besar yang rindang. Ia mendengar isakan pilu keluar dari bibir namja yang disayanginya itu.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Changmin memeluk dan membenamkan wajah cantik itu dalam dadanya. Tangannya terangkat untuk mengusap pundak Jaejoong yang bergetar karena menangis. Dua kali Jung Yunho membuatnya seperti ini. Membuat Jaejoong menangis keras dan merasakan sakit dalam hatinya.

Jaejoong menangis keras dalam dekapan Changmin. Sampai akhirnya namja cantik itu tak lagi menangis. Ia mengangkat wajah sembabnya lalu menatap Changmin dalam.

"Changmin-ah...cium aku," ucap Jaejoong.

Changmin membulatkan matanya mendengar permintaan Jaejoong. Mencium?

"Jebal~~" ucap Jaejoong pelan dengan masih terdapat isakan kecil di sana.

Perlahan Changmin memajukan wajahnya pada wajah Jaejoong. Sebenarnya ia ingin menolak Jaejoong. Tapi, ia tidak bisa jika itu akan membuat namja yang dianggap hyung-nya itu kembali bersedih.

Dengan ragu Changmin menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir merah Jaejoong. Hanya menempel, karena ia tak ingin melakukan lebih pada Jaejoong.

Namun pada akhirnya, Jaejoonglah yang memulai melumat kasar bibir tipis Changmin. Namja jangkung itu kaget tentu saja. Tapi dia bisa apa? Ia hanya bisa mengikuti permainan Jaejoong dan mencoba mengimbangi, tanpa menghiraukan seorang namja tampan bermata musang yang tengah memandang mereka dengan amarah yang meluap dan kedua tangan yang mengepal erat.

Jung Yunho, ia melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri kedua orang yang tengah berciuman itu. Rahangnya mengeras menahan amarah yang telah sampai di ubun-ubun.

 **BRUGH**

Yunho menghempaskan tubuh Changmin dan meninju pipi namja tinggi itu dengan keras.

"Akhhh..." pekik Changmin saat merasakan pukulan keras pada pipinya.

Jaejoong yang telah membuka matanya itu seketika membulat melihat Changmin yang tengah ditindih seseorang. Dengan cepat ia bangun dari duduknya dan menghampiri kedua namja itu.

Dengan sisa tenaganya ia menahan lengan namja yang sedang menindih Changmin itu. Seketika mata dan bibirnya membulat terkejut. Ia tak menyangka jika Yunho yang melakukan ini. Itu membuat Jaejoong semakin sedih.

Ia memandang Yunho dengan tatapan marah lalu menghempaskan lengan Yunho dengan kasar.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" teriak Jaejoong yang telah tak tahan dengan semua ini. Sungguh, Jaejoong benar-benar lelah dengan semua ini. Air mata itu kembali mengalir di pipinya.

Yunho yang mendengar Jaejoong membentaknya segera beranjak dari tubuh Changmin. Ia memandang Jaejoong dengan mata yang bergerak-gerak gelisah. Menyesal, eoh?

"Jaejoong-ah..." panggil Yunho. Ia mengangkat tangannya ingin mengusap air mata namja cantik itu. Namun, dengan kasar Jaejoong menampik tangan Yunho yang hendak menyentuhnya.

"Apa salahku?" tanya Jaejoong tanpa memandang wajah Yunho. Ia menundukkan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan air matanya.

"Katakan apa salahku? Aku sudah menjauhimu. Aku sudah tidak mengganggumu lagi. Kenapa kau masih jahat padaku! Kenapa, Yunho-ya?" ucap Jaejoong pilu disela-sela tangisnya. Ia terlalu lemah untuk membentak ataupun memukul Yunho. Ia hanya bisa berbicara pelan pada Yunho, bahkan untuk memandang namja tampan itu saja ia tidak bisa.

Yunho merasakan matanya memanas seketika. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Hatinya terasa seolah diremas dengan kuat. Ia merasa sakit saat melihat air mata Jaejoong. Air mata yang keluar lagi-lagi karena dirinya.

Dengan cepat ia memeluk namja yang telah membuat hatinya berubah itu.

"Lepaskan..." ucap Jaejoong seraya memberontakkan tubuhnya yang berada dalam dekapan hangat Yunho. Jaejoong selalu ingin berada dalam dekapan Yunho, namun tidak dalam keadaan seperti ini. Keadaan yang membuatnya hancur berkeping-keping.

"Andwae...andwae..." racau Yunho dengan air mata yang telah menetes di pipinya. Yunho menangis. Ia menangis untuk Jaejoong.

Namja tampan itu semakin mengeratkan dekapannya pada namja cantiknya tanpa menghiraukan Changmin yang memandangnya dengan senyum terpampang di wajah tampannya. Changmin memang sering melihat Yunho yang selalu mengintip Jaejoong yang sedang bersamanya. Ia tahu Yunho juga telah mencintai Jaejoong. Jadi, ia akan bahagia jika Jaejoong kembali bersama Yunho. Ia yakin Yunho tidak akan menyakiti namja cantik itu lagi.

"Lepaskan aku..." ucap Jaejoong lagi. Ia telah tenang dalam dekapan Yunho. Namun, isakan masih terdengan di sana. Ia terlalu lelah untuk memberontak.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu untuk yang kedua kalinya. Tidak! Tidak akan! Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu lagi. Aku mencintaimu, Jaejoong-ah~" ucap Yunho cepat seraya semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jaejoong.

Seketika isakan itu tak terdengar lagi dari mulut Jaejoong. Tubuh namja cantik itu mematung seketika.

Merasa Jaejoong telah tenang, Yunho melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Jaejoong. Ia memandang wajah cantik itu lalu mengusap pipi Jaejoong untuk membersihkan wajah basah itu.

Karena tidak ada respon dari Jaejoong, Yunho mamajukan wajahnya lalu menyentuhkan bibirnya pada bibir cherry itu. Memagut dan menyesapnya dengan lembut. Membiarkan Jaejoong dengan rasa terkejutnya karena ciuman yang sangat lembut dan mendebarkan hatinya itu.

Tak lama kemudian, Yunho melepaskan tautan bibirnya. Lalu memandang Jaejoong yang tengah menatapnya tak percaya.

"Wae? Bukankah aku menjijikkan dimammhhh..." seolah mengerti apa yang akan dikatakan Jaejoong. Yunho kembali memagut bibir merah itu. Kali ini dengan tempo yang cepat dan kasar. Menimbulkan suara decakan yang khas.

"Kau merubah segalanya, Kim Jaejoong. Kau telah merubahku. Kau tau itu~" ucap Yunho lembut. Ia menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan mata tajamnya yang melembut.

Jaejoong hanya diam memperhatikan Yunho dengan datar. Diam membuat Yunho takut jika Jaejoong tak lagi mencintainya dan ia akan kehilangan Jaejoong selamanya. Ia menggenggam tangan Jaejoong erat seolah tak mengijinkan namja cantik itu pergi dari sisinya.

"Jae.." ucap Yunho. Namun, terpotong oleh Jaejoong.

"Kenapa tidak dari dulu?" ucap Jaejoong membuat kerutan di dahi Yunho. Jantung namja tampan itu semakin berdetak kencang. Apa yang dimaksud Jaejoong? Sungguh, ia tidak akan bisa jika tanpa Jaejoong.

"Kanapa tidak dari dulu kau mengatakan itu, Yunho-ya. Nado saranghae~" ucap Jaejoong pada akhirnya.

Senyum lebar mengembang di bibir Yunho mendengar ucapan Jaejoong dan panggilan yang begitu dirindukannya itu kembali ia dengar. Membuat sesuatu dalam dadanya seakan meletup-letup memuncratkan kebahagiaan yang menyerang hatinya.

Yunho kembali memeluk tubuh kecil Jaejoong dengan erat. Bibirnya tak pernah berhenti mengucapkan kata cinta untuk Jaejoong.

Changmin, Yoochun dan juga Junsu yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum bahagia. Akhirnya mereka menemukan cinta dalam diri masing-masing.

"Yoochunnie~ mereka romantis sekali~" ucap Junsu pada Yoochun yang ada di sebelahnya.

Changmin tersentak melihat kedua orang itu sudah berada di sampingnya. "Se-sejak kapan kalian di sini?"

"Itu tidak penting." ucap Yoochun.

THE END


End file.
